Désir
by ThereIsAlwaysAnotherMonster
Summary: "And yes he was comparing each part of her anatomy to something edible, because god, all he wanted to do was lick every available inch of her." Because there was no way Tony wasn't affected by Ziva in that little black dress. What if the events of Up in Smoke had gone a little differently? M for a reason. Look as hard as you can and you won't find a plot here.


**A/N: Wow it's been a while hey? I wrote this forever and ever ago, just got around to publishing it recently. Enjoy.**

It was hard enough to resist his partner on a regular basis, let alone when she was wearing something this _short._

And _tight._

And perfectly fitted to her perfect body and…

Tony mentally shook his head and averted his eyes from the incredible sight that graced his peripherals. He wouldn't allow himself to ogle her any longer; he wouldn't allow himself to even _look _at her any longer. No. Because it would soon become too hard to control the impulses that ran through his body, that caused his fists to clench and unclench and his teeth to grit.

What irritated him the most was the way she just _sat _there on that bench, casual, unaware of the effect she was having on him. He allowed himself another quick glance in her direction and immediately regretted it. Because now she was running her delicate fingers through that long, silky length of toffee curls, her glossy strawberry lips slightly parted and the tanned expanse of caramel flesh that was her legs making his throat dry.

And yes he was comparing each part of her anatomy to something edible, because _god_, all he wanted to do was lick every available inch of her.

Tony retreated to the bar and ordered himself a _real _drink, despite the fact that he was on a mission. It may have been idiotic, but he needed it. Especially if he had to endure the sight of _her _like that all night and know he couldn't touch her. There was no way he could do it sober. He sunk into the bar stool and scowled at his drink like it was somehow the source of his frustration.

Suddenly the sound of metal scraping ground invaded his ears and he felt the presence of someone next to him.

"I am wondering what on Earth that drink has done to deserve a glare like that," said a bemused female voice. Tony inwardly groaned. Just the worst person it could have possibly been at that moment.

"Maybe it earned it, Zee-vah," he pressed out jokingly in return. He refused to look at her. No, he wouldn't.

"Have I done something wrong?" she questioned, her voice smooth like honey.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because you are avoiding making any form of eye contact with me, and are instead choosing to mentally will your drink to burst into flames."

Reluctantly, Tony turned his head to meet her gaze and was surprised at what he found there. Her doe brown eyes were wide and inquisitive. A piece clicked into place in his mind. She wasn't playing with him- she genuinely believed that she had done something to upset him. Which meant she also genuinely didn't know how mouth-wateringly delicious she looked tonight.

Satisfied once he had looked at her, Ziva changed the subject.

"Drinking on an op?" she asked playfully. "Definitely not very professional, Tony." Her dark lashes fluttered as she spoke, making her appearance even more seductive than before.

"Coming from you," he threw back, equally as teasing. The sweet scent of alcohol on her breath pervaded his nostrils and he grinned.

She looked slightly disgruntled.

"You expected me to sit out on that bench all night sober?"

_Well, you seemed to have expected me to be able to look at you all night sober._

Tony's lips twitched slightly with the words he held just behind them.

"Good point," was all he managed to say. Ziva angled her body towards him and cocked her head to the side and suddenly Tony's grip on his glass grew tighter, to the point where he envisioned it theatrically shattering to pieces in his hand.

"I will tell you what," she said, apparently oblivious. "How about I get another round? No one will have to know."

He smirked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"My, that seems a tad devious Ms. Dah-veed," he drawled out affectionately. Her lacquered nails brushed the skin of his arm where his shirt was pushed up. Tony's skin prickled instantly at her touch. He mentally scolded himself yet again for letting his body react so eagerly to her. "But I acquiesce." She quirked her eyebrows before beckoning the bartender over to pour her a drink and refill his.

The amber liquid spun in a whirlpool as Tony tipped the glass around in his hand. His eyes searched Ziva's again and found them sparkling lightly in amusement.

"To breaking the rules," she toasted softly. He clinked his glass with hers and they downed the drinks quickly, probably more quickly than they should have. Tony's head spun faintly and then suddenly Ziva looked even more gorgeous than she did five seconds ago. Shouldn't alcohol have the adverse effect on women who were already beautiful? But now her skin was all glowy and her hair was even shinier and her lips were even wetter and her eyes were… currently focused on something outside the window behind him.

He instantly whirled around and caught sight of what she was fixated on. A shadow was passing repeatedly over the brick wall visible outside the bar window. It was almost like whatever it was… was pacing. Retracing its steps back and forth in the alleyway.

"Tony," was all Ziva said, before they simultaneously went into agent mode, slipping out the door of the bar and into the cool of the night.

Her heels clicked on the pavement as they rounded the corner into the dark alley, and suddenly Ziva was holding a gun. Tony attempted to keep his mind focused and not let it drift to where on earth she could have been hiding it in that skimpy little outfit of hers.

When they reached the alleyway, they found it silent and empty.

Guns drawn, the agents began to conduct a thorough search of the area. Tony nudged a suspicious looking pile of rain-soaked cardboard boxes that fell to the ground loudly, and Ziva, who was currently inspecting the back wall of the alley, whirled around and glared at him. He shrugged and flashed her a grin, satisfied as he observed her anger dissipate under its effect.

Then a girlish scream broke the silence.

A mottled ginger cat hissed after jumping over Tony's feet and trotting around the corner, its shape making the exact same shadow they had spotted out the bar window.

Ziva's eyebrows shot up at her partner.

"That was… _not _me," he said awkwardly. She let out an amused _ha._

"After all these years, still afraid of cats, Tony?"

"Hey, I'm a dog person, okay?"

Ziva leant against the brick wall and ran her hand through her hair in exasperation and then suddenly Tony was back to noticing how attractive the Israeli was. He approached her, a tad more swagger in his step than there would have been if he was completely sober. Her eyebrows disappeared even further into her hairline.

"You know now that we're _alone…_ there's something I've been wanting to ask you," Tony said in a low voice. Ziva's expression changed almost instantaneously with the new tone of conversation. Her perfect mouth opened slightly and her eyes locked onto his. He pretended not to notice, but truthfully, when her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, Tony's throat went completely dry.

_"Yes?"_ she purred, her tone just as husky as his. Ripples of pleasure coursed through his body and suddenly all sorts of dangerous thoughts were running through his mind. Like how she'd feel writhing beneath him and what her voice would sound like moaning his name again and again...

Tony placed his hand on the wall next to Ziva's head and her gaze flicked to it briefly before meeting his again. And was he imagining it, or did he see a little thrill of pleasure go through her as well? Because suddenly her eyes had a strange glint to them and her lip twitched errantly. He moved his mouth to her ear, satisfied when he saw goosebumps erupt on the flesh of her neck.

_"Where the hell do you keep that gun?" _Tony breathed.

He heard Ziva chuckle low in her throat, almost predatory. When he pulled back just far enough so that their noses nearly brushed together, he noticed a devious smirk on her face.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony bit back a growl attempting to escape his throat. He'd lost count of the times that she had called him that in his deepest fantasies, and how in the hell she knew that, he'd never know. Damn ninja skills.

He could see where this was going now. She thought she was in control. Ziva no-nonsense David honestly believed that she was in control of the current situation and that she had the ability to leave him a drooling mess on the floor if she wanted to. Technically she would be right. But he was going to change that. Initiating the first full contact between them, Tony brushed his fingertips lightly up her back, feeling the silky folds of black fabric beneath his fingers.

"Is it… _here?_" he questioned softly, letting his hand linger on the soft skin between her shoulder blades. Ziva's jaw tensed and her fists clenched, but otherwise she showed no signs of being affected by him. She was good, he'd give her that. But not good enough. He let his fingers slide back down her spine and trace idle circles at her side. Now she was losing it slightly; her breathing becoming shakier and her fingers gripping at the bricks at her back. He was winning.

"Or _here?"_ Tony's large hands grasped Ziva's hips and he smirked contently when she jumped at the sudden contact. Now her irises were black as _kohl_, her barely covered chest heaving with her laboured breaths. And then his fingers were sliding down towards her legs and drawing further circles on the velvety flesh of her inner thigh and her eyes were fluttering shut.

He brought his lips to her ear once again.

"What about… _here?"_

This time she couldn't hold it in any longer and a low, guttural moan escaped her throat.

_"Tony."_

His mouth spread into a grin at the sound of his name coming from her that way. He pulled back from her ear to just in front of her face, a hair's breadth separating their mouths.

"_Yes, _Zee-vah?" he asked innocently. She sighed and moved to attach her lips to his, groaning in utter frustration when he dodged just out of her reach.

_"Tony!" _she snapped, her hoarse voice betraying her arousal. He chuckled at her impatience and finally bent down and captured her lips.

Oh _god, _her mouth was just as warm and soft as he remembered. His control slipped for a second as he groaned against her and attacked her lips with all the pent up passion of six years of waiting. She moved just as violently against him, her fingers coming up to thread through his hair and use it to pull her closer to him. Tony's arms wove around her tiny waist and crushed her against his body, his fingertips digging into her back.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized he was kissing Ziva. _Ziva. _As in the woman who sat across from him every day, the one he'd not allowed himself to want, the one he'd buried feelings for for years.

And far from that idea being the ice cold bucket of water he needed to bring him to his senses, it only turned him on even more.

He couldn't get over the way her perfect, lithe body moulded perfectly to his, in the cliché way that two jigsaw pieces fitted together. Her mouth tasted like strawberries, with the faintest trace of alcohol. It was intoxicating. _She _was intoxicating. He could kiss her forever and he wouldn't mind. The little noises that came from her throat only made him want her closer to him; she was already crushed against him but he just couldn't get enough of her. He wanted more. She was like a drug.

Now Ziva's tongue was brushing persistently at his lip and Tony was more than happy to yield, parting his lips so they could explore each other further. One of his hands slid upwards to tangle in that soft, curly hair as the other grabbed her ass and yanked her even harder against him. A squeak suddenly erupted from her mouth and he grinned against her lips.

It was just so easy for him to figure out exactly what she wanted. They'd always been good at that.

Suddenly Tony pulled his lips from hers, satisfied at how swollen her mouth was and at the red flush of her cheeks. Ziva's eyebrows crinkled together and she opened her mouth to protest the loss of contact, when he buried his face in the side of her neck and it turned into a moan. She arced her neck to the side to allow him better access as he sucked and nipped at the all-too-sensitive skin there.

At that moment, with his arms clutching her to him and his mouth on her throat, Tony knew he wanted to mark her as his. He didn't want any other man touching her, kissing her, making her feel the way she did now. He sucked so hard on her skin that her neck began to flush and she whimpered slightly.

Moving back to admire his handiwork, Tony knew that that was going to leave one hell of a hickey on her tomorrow. He found his mind wandering to what she'd use to cover it up. A scarf perhaps, or one of her turtleneck sweaters, or even just make up. Or maybe she'd just leave it out and on display. The thought gave him a sudden rush of excitement.

He slid his hand down her side and met the smooth skin of her thigh, frowning a little when he felt something that wasn't supposed to be there.

Tony hitched her leg up around his waist and finally felt the ring of fabric encircling it, and the gun attached. He chuckled lowly.

"Thigh holster?" he questioned against her neck, his voice husky.

"You found me," she smirked breathlessly.

_"So hot." _Ziva was like his own personal Bond girl.

He'd have to cross _that _one off his bucket list.

The only problem was that Tony wasn't quite sure how far Ziva wanted to go with this. His question was quickly answered when he felt her fingers making quick work of his belt buckle. He wrapped his hands around hers to stop her and she met his gaze, confused.

"Ziva…" was all he said, unsteadily. She understood his message and brought her hand to his face, stroking the stubble on his cheek.

"Yes," she whispered, certain.

With that, he attached his mouth to hers again with a growl and all the passion of before and his hands slid down to the hem of her tiny little dress. He fingered the soft fabric before pushing it up around her waist, dragging his fingers along her skin to the soft flesh of her inner thigh.

"No panties?" he questioned, a hard lump in his throat.

"Not a necessity."

Tony continued his assault on her mouth, stroking the skin where her thigh met her pelvis and feeling the heat radiating from her core. He could feel Ziva's legs trembling under his touch, and knew what she wanted. But he wasn't ready to give it to her just yet. She groaned in frustration and tried to angle her hips toward his wandering fingers, but he stopped her by pulling his hand away. Now her expression was downright pleading.

_"Tony…"_ she whined pathetically, the noise sounding foreign from her throat. He grinned. Mission accomplished.

"What is it you want, Ziva?" he questioned innocently. _He _was going to be the one in control this time. _He _was going to have her like putty in his hands, a trembling mess in his arms.

Ziva moaned again, agitated.

"You _know_," she said, her teeth gritted. Tony moved his lips to hers again, brushing against her nose.

"Tell me what you want," he breathed against her. She shot forward and took his bottom lip between her teeth, biting down hard until she knew she would leave a mark.

_"I want you to touch me, Tony."_

If she had planned on saying anything else, she wouldn't have had the chance to. The minute he plunged two fingers into her hot, wet heat, Ziva's whole body tensed and a strangled squeal worked its way out of her mouth. God, she must have been turned on—she was basically all but dripping all over his fingers. The idea of her getting so worked up by him spurred Tony to continue, thrusting in and out of her at a rapid pace and grinning as her back arched against the bricks.

He crushed her between his body and the wall, feeling her inner muscles coil around his fingers as he knew she was getting closer and closer to the edge. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she threw her head forward to sink her teeth into the fabric of his shirt.

And when Tony leant forward to suck at her collarbone, Ziva lost control completely. He could feel a scream building in her throat and clapped a hand over her mouth as she rode the high, calling his name into her palm. _His _name.

Her legs trembled and her breathing was shaky as he wound her down, finally pulling his fingers from inside her. But one look at his partner told him she was anything but satisfied. Her pupils were still dilated like crazy, her expression still heated as she looked at him. He brought his fingers to his mouth, letting her flavour explode across his tongue, rich and heady. She merely watched him, following his movements hungrily.

Then suddenly, Tony found his belt buckle undone and his trousers unzipped. How that happened without him realizing, he'd never know, and he wasn't sure he really cared because _(oh dear sweet god) _Ziva was stroking him through his boxers and he'd never felt more painfully aroused than he was right now. But she was anything but patient, reaching in and wrapping her hand around him.

The air hissed out of Tony's lungs at the feel of her skin on his and her thumb caressed his tip as she began to pump him slowly. His head fell forward and landed on her shoulder at the sensation and _fuck, _if this was how good he felt in her hand, he couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to be inside her. The thought caused a low groan to escape his throat. Suddenly he had to reach for her hand and pull her away from him and her gorgeous dark brown eyes met his in confusion.

"I can't… I won't… if you keep doing that…" he tried to explain as his hands came up to cup her face. He brushed his thumb across Ziva's lower lip, and then she was kissing him again with renewed passion. Her tongue didn't hesitate, plunging deep into his mouth and exploring him, and her fingers twisted painfully in his hair. Tony's teeth nipped lightly at her lip and she whimpered, crushing her body even harder against him. Her breath was hot and sweet in his mouth, interspersed with gasps because there was no way she could pull back to breathe. She'd waited way too long to taste him, and right now she needed him more than she needed air.

"Mmmphh, _Tony," _Ziva whispered hotly into his mouth. Their hipbones crashed and collided together, and soon the friction between them grew almost unbearable. She could feel his hardness pressing against her inner thigh, sliding across her flesh. She reached down impatiently to reposition him. Tony jerked at the sudden contact and suddenly that insecure, questioning look was in his eyes again. She nearly groaned. Of all times to be a gentleman, he had to pick _now? _When all she could think about was him fucking her against the wall of this dirty little alley until she forgot her own name?

"Are you-?"

_"Yeeesss," _she whined irritably. _"Please." _ He chuckled lowly in his throat, the vibrations rumbling against her chest, and grasped her hips in his hands.

When he finally pushed himself into her, she nearly screamed with relief, instead settling for a high whimper of a moan. Her nails dug into the skin of his back as his hips jerked against hers. Ziva tensed for a few seconds because _god, was Tony always this big? _She didn't remember him to be, at least from what she had felt when they were undercover.

She grinded herself against him, relishing in the feel of him inside her, and he groaned into her shoulder before finally beginning to move. Ziva's back crashed against the brick wall as Tony shoved her into it yet again, crushing her between it and his warm, large body. A whimper escaped her throat at the impact, but Tony silenced her with his lips on hers again.

His hands wandered down her body, touching and groping in places that sent electricity down her spine, and then finally they came to rest upon her ass. Teasing fingers stroked her thigh, and a squeak escaped her throat when he suddenly hitched her leg up around his waist, before it turned into a moan at the new angle. His hips bucked urgently against hers and she dug the heel of her stiletto into his calf, satisfied when he yelped a little.

Tony picked up his pace, and Ziva rocked her hips against his as she felt that tell-tale edge approaching. Her body was on fire and his touch was electric, waves of pleasure crashing over her. He leaned forward and took her ear lobe between his teeth before sucking at the skin of her throat.

"Come on, Ziva," he breathed huskily, pounding her harder into the brick wall. Her muscles clenched around him and he knew she was close.

_ "Tony…" _she moaned, grabbing at his face to pull him back to her lips. His tongue darted out and flicked deliciously against hers, and that was all it took.

White hot pleasure ripped through her body as her back arched against the bricks, and suddenly she saw stars. Her mouth fell open and she threw her head back as she came, legs shaking. His name escaped her throat again and again. She collapsed against him and she knew when she felt his body shudder that he had spilled into her as well.

His hips stilled and he breathed heavily into her hair, kissing her head. Wetness trickled down her back and her dress stuck to her, and _when the hell had it started raining? _Ziva lifted her head to look into her partner's stunning green eyes and smiled a little when she saw that his hair was damp and plastered to his skin as well. She ran her hand through it, making the sopping locks stand on end. Her palm lingered by Tony's cheek and his stubble scratched her as he leaned into it, lips brushing against her skin. He released her leg and bent down to kiss her again, and she smiled even wider against his lips. Ziva's arms twined around Tony's neck and he rested his forehead against hers, and for that moment, both of them were content to stay that way forever.

"I'm telling you, they just disappeared! I have no idea where… oh hey! Guys! Where did you-" McGee's voice punctured the silence and broke off upon seeing them. Tony groaned and Ziva swore under her breath in Hebrew. McGee blanched and recoiled. "Oh, uh… never mind, I'll just… I didn't…" he stammered, stumbling backwards. The agent clapped a hand over his eyes and turned quickly out of the alleyway and Ziva let her head fall forward against Tony's shoulder, muttering under her breath. Yeah, they would have been a sight to the poor Probie; the Israeli pinned between her partner and the wall in a dark alleyway, with her dress hitched up around her waist. Tony was still inside her, but hopefully it would have been too dark for McGee to have seen that part.

"We are going to have a lot of explaining to do at work tomorrow," Ziva murmured. Tony intertwined his fingers in hers and pulled her chin up to look at him.

"But we'll do it together," he said, squeezing her hand. She smiled and he leaned forward and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss against her lips.

Yeah, things were definitely going to be different now.


End file.
